When The Elements Fade
by Beeswax2
Summary: this fic is about Rolin on his adventure to help save the elemental gods and discover the truth to his family's past
1. Chapter 1

Know what , looking back , I wondered how I got myself in this situation. Another explosion rocks the building and causes bits of debrie to scatter around the room. I look over the desk that I tipped over , I peek around at the classroom door. Four black cloaked figures enter the room.

"Give up , we got you surrounded , and you're the only one left. Make this easy on yourself and give up!" Yelled one of the cloaked figures. I look down at the pistol in my hand. I have only 6 shots left and they don't know where I am. Taking a chance I dash to my right and shoot at the first one I see I hit him dead center in the chest, he collapses, the other three start shooting at me.

I dodge the best I can as bullets zip past only millimeters away from my body, as I'm dodging I take aim and shoot again, once again another hit and this time it was through the forehead.

Two down two to go, I rush forward and shoot off three rounds, two of the rounds catch the third cloaked finger in the stomach and left as the other cloaked figure dodges the third bullet.

With deadly accuracy he brings up his gun and points it at me ,"SAY YOUR PRAYERS PUNK!" Shouted the cloaked man. he fires the gun, I try to dodge the bullet but it catches me in the leg.

As I try to bring up my gun the cloaked man already has the barrel of his pointed at my face.

There was a bright flash and then everything went dark.

After several seconds big bright red letters appeared in front of me reading

(GAME OVER TEAM DREADMARE WINS)

The words in front of me slowly begin to fade and is replaced with the words

(please remove virtual reality visor and watch your head when exiting the pod.)

Moments after that message disappears there is a loud hissing sound and the pods' door swings in an upward motion standing outside the door is a woman with a petite build with blonde hair, she grins at me. "Thank you for playing , will you like us to make a pre-order of this game for you?" she asks.

I shake my head and exit the pod. "No thank you." , I replied as I exit the store.

As I leave the store my cellphone starts ringing I reach in my left pocket and pull it out the number on the screen was listed as Unknown, regardeless I answer. "Hello Rolin speaking." there was no response. "Hello, anyone there, Tyler if this is you pullin ano..." Before I could finish my sentence there was a loud interference of static and then I heard a females voice. "Within the next twenty-four hours you're gonna be attacked, everyone close to you will be in dan.." Click. I hung up the phone. Must be one of Tyler's pranks again every year he tries to trick me and everyday that he tries is always my birthday. Well I'm seventeen now and I'm not gonna keep falling for his childish pranks.

As I begin walking to the elevator I hear someone call my name and not in a good way.

"Rolin Von Rife, you are a dead man!" Shrieked a very familliar voice I turned around to see a woman around the age of twenty-three with blue eyes, chestnut brown hair that stopped at her shoulders and a relatively nice body. Oh SHIT it's Evalynn! I try to make a run for it but before I could move three feet she was already had me in a headlock.

"Let me go you pitiful excuse for an amazoness!", I barked. As soon as the words escaped my lips the pressure increased. "I'm sorry , I didn't quite catch what you said , would you care to repeat it for me?" She coyedly stated. Right when I thought my head was gonna pop from the Pressure another familliar voice caught my attention , "Evalynn what are you doing ? We were suppose to pick him up not kill him." Rang a female voice. Out of the corner of my eye was a female around her late teens she had beautiful lime green eyes, the face and body of a model and her hair was black with pink bangs. "Elie help me." I pleaded. Elie looks at me and grins. "Evalynn knock him out , after all this is going to be a surprise party." Chimed Elie. Not wasting a second I felt a hard blunt hit to the back of my neck and slowly started to drift into unconscieness, but before it over took me I managed to say four words. "I hate birthday parties."

Chapter One: The Party part 1 END

This is a work of fiction any similarites to real life people, places and things is purely conincidental

I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS KEY BOARD!


	2. Chapter 2: The Part part 2

After who knows how long, I begin to free myself from the depths of my subconscious and wake up. When I awake I'm surrounded by multiple faces that are masked by shadows. "Ow, My freakin neck." I grumbled. After the moment those words escape my lips one of the faces mouths begin to move but I don't hear anything coming out. A hand appears in my field of vision and reaches above my head, The hand then comes back with a pair of camo green headphones and suddenly my ears are flushed with waves of sounds. "HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY ROLIN." All the faces screamed in unision.

Blinking a couple times and finally coming to full consciousness my vision begins to clear I see a field a green grass with a handful of beautiful oak trees surronding me, Six feet in front of me is a group of my friends and family. As I begin to stand up Evalynn comes walking up to me and extends her hand, In her hand is a square box covered in red wrapping paper and a horrible bright yellow bowtie on top of it. "Here's your present dork and just so you know it wasn't cheap so I expect you to get me something of equal or greater value for my birthday." Evalynn snapped coldly.

Evalynn then walked away behind her patiently waiting her turn was Elie she had a Small rectangular box in her had covered with blue wrapping paper. "Here Rolin this is from me and my dad it isn't much but I hope you like it. Chimed Elie. Next up was a Tall man in his mid thirties with a bit of a gut and buzz cut hair and a spiky leather jacket. "Here Rolin I got you a really awesome gift that is sure to blow the others out the water." He then hands me a big long retangular shaped box that is about 4 feet long with black paper wrapped around it. " Thank you uncle Arnold I appricate it.

After about several gifts came the last two, A man in his early forties with bright blonde hair that had some dull spots around the side and had bright green eyes, standing next to him was a woman in her mid forties with long silky brown hair that had a few strips of grey and dark blue eyes. "Here Rolin this is our gift to you." The man holds out a small circular box with no wrapping paper on it or anything. I grab the box, "Thanks mom and dad." I Said. " Well what are you waiting for dork open up your presents already!" Demanded Evalynn.

My presents were amazing I got a new game system from Evalynn, A new set of darts from Elie, The latest hover-board from Uncle Arnold and several other things from everyone else. Lastly was mom and dad's gift. I open the lid to find a small Silver wrist chain with a red pendent hanging from it. "That's the pendent we found with you when we found you on our doorstep it came with a letter as well telling us your name and that on your 17th birthday we were to give you that chain." Explained Dad. I look up with tears in my eyes thanking everyone. " Hey why are you crying dork your 17 now grow up already." Snapped Evalynn. I look over at her and wipe my face with my arm. Dad then gives Evalynn a glare, " well try it on and see if it fits." Mom said encoragingly. I slide the bracelet on and then Everything went to HELL!

Chapter Two: The Party Part 2 END

This is a work of Fiction any similarites to real life people,places and things is purely coincidental

I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS KEYBOARD!


	3. Chapter 3 THE Awakening Part 1

WOOOSH, Everything around me was surrouned and engulfed in flames. Before I even have a chance to freak out a High pitched unearthly shriek pierces the air. Startled I look around trying to find the source of that noise and I find my answer circling above me in the sky. Up there are dozens of small black birds and one huge one the size of a small bus. But seeing that isn't what freaked me out beyond the birds was the blue sky that I always knew except it was now a dark shade of purple and in the middle was a Dark blue sun. I collapse to my knees after seeing all this, "It must be a dream it has to be!" I tell myself. I look behind me to see all my family standing still not moving or even breathing for that matter, as if they were all froze in time.

"KAAAAW" Shrieked the Giant bird it then dive bombed at me at tremendous speeds. I tried to run, Barely dodging its' razor sharp talons however my friends and family behind me were instead caught up in it and were scattered everywhere. After it's attack the bird went back up in the air, I ran to my friends and family only to see a horrible sight. all my friends and family were covered in blood a couple were even missing limbs and the worst was Elie. Her head just laid there on the ground with no body below that should have been there. I was at my breaking point I threw up everything that was inside my stomach while the birds above kawed away as if they were laughing.

"What the hell are why are you doing this!" I yelled. The big bird just tilted it's head at me. The big bird let out another deafing shriek as it once again began it's diving bombing manuever. I just stood there frozen in fear, As I closed my eyes waiting to die by the hands of this monster a hard force pulled me back. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU GOT A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING!" Shouted an angry voice. I opened my eyes to see a small slender figure wrapped up in a white cloak with it's hood pulled up masking the persons face. "Alice get him out of here Kazu is after him cause he has just begun the process." ordered a male voice from behind. " Come on get on your feet we gotta get out of here." The girl then grabs my hand helping me to my feet as we begin running.

As we run the sounds of explosions and birds' shrieking echo through the air. What the hell is going on all I wanted was a normal birthday why is this happening to me. At that moment I feel a sharp stabbing pain inside my head. "Heed my voice and awaken to your calling in this life." Bellowed a deep voice I stop running abruptly causing the white cloaked figure name alice to fall over. "What are you doing we need to run." Alice ordered. But I couldn't run my body felt heavy and I felt like I was boiling Alive inside my own skin. "Oh God don't tell me your already at phase two, Shit this is bad." Alice said with concern in her voice. As the pain in my head increases I begin to feel a soothing wind blow against me. " Hero it is time to save everyone Kazu's forces are too strong for these ones remove the seal and save everyone." Rang a soothing peaceful voice. I look down at my new wristchain I got and the red pendent was gone and was replaced with a glowing blue flame shaped pendent. I grab hold of it and pull with all my might. Little did I know that I just took a step down a path that I could never turn back from.

Chapter Three: The Awakening Part 1 END

This is a work of fiction any similarites to real life people,places and things is purely coincidental

I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS KEYBOARD


End file.
